


Slave of the Worm King

by CuddleyCat1



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: Dominance, Elder Scrolls Kink Meme, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Master/Slave, Necrophilia, Rape, Sexual Content, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 09:24:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6073924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuddleyCat1/pseuds/CuddleyCat1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Evelynn trespasses into Mannimarco's castle, it becomes a mistake that she will come to regret...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Castle of the Worm

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fanfiction that I wrote mostly for Elder Scrolls Online, but it really could be for any Elder Scrolls game. This story is pretty much necrophiliac, but c'mon, I think a majority of people find Mannimarco attractive as hell. Let me know what you guys think of this!

Evelynn quietly snuck through the dark halls of the Castle of the Worm, trying to be as alert as possible. Who knows what many dangers lie ahead?

Sneaking was one of her many talents, for a Breton. Her small stature allowed her to move freely through constricted places without making much noise.

The castle was eerily quiet...too quiet. She could almost hear her own blood flowing. A sickening feeling churned in her stomach as she moved deeper throughout the dark chambers. The ominous feeling of evil was almost tangible.

Just as she turned the corner, a shadowy wraith thrashed out at her with an ear-piercing shriek. She let out a scream in shock.

Adrenaline ran through her veins as she swung her sword at the ghostly apparition. The sword went straight through it. She concentrated deeply, letting the flowing magicka within her build up. She struck powerful fire spells towards the ghostly creature. Ash and dust scattered all over the floor as she destroyed it.

She collapsed to her knees, trying to calm her nerves. The deafening silence came back, making her ears ring. Her stomach dropped as a wicked laugh echoed throughout the halls. She looked around the hallway, searching for the source of the laughter. A thick, black smoke snaked towards her. 

Her eyes widened with terror as a tall, slender High Elf appeared before her very eyes. She had no doubt in who it was; Mannimarco, the King of Worms and the most infamous necromancer.

There he stood in all his undead glory. His prescence was more than intimidating. The god-like power he emitted made her feel incredibly small and vulnerable.

She stared in awe with her mouth agape. He was overall majestic and astonishingly beautiful in a morbid way. His silky white hair fell past his shoulders. He wore long black, robes that gracefully dragged the floor as he walked, and a black jeweled circlet that glowed with some kind of enchantment. He held his treasured staff in his right hand. His lips were pulled back into an arrogant sneer.

He was the very personification of the beauty of the pure Altmer race, but there was something much more sinister about him.

His flesh seemed a bit...decayed and pale, yet he kept a youthful, elegant appearance. The fiery depths of his piercing eyes were filled with an unholy glow, resembling the chill of death. He looked so ancient, considering that he has been dead for centuries.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" His tone was mocking. His voice was hypnotic and strangely inviting, as it seemed to have pulled her into a trance. He spoke with a very refined, supercilious accent much like a typical Altmer, but even his manner of speech seemed hollow and unnatural.

He knelt down in front of her. She was now face to face with the most powerful lich. Her heart raced as he gazed at her with an evil glare. She shut her eyes in fear.

He lifted her chin up, "Look at me," he demanded calmly. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes to meet his. He smiled warmly at her, displaying false affability. She wanted to scream, but something was holding her back. She was mesmerized by him, yet terrified of him at the same time.

"You are rather brave to venture in my castle all alone. You're quite impressive. Tell me, young one, why do you trespass?"

She opened her mouth, but no sound came out. It was like she had forgotten how to speak, or even breathe.

"Speak! Or I will make you talk!" She jumped as he raised his voice.

"I-" She choked back tears, "I came to seek you, and..." Her voice shook in utter fear. She picked her words carefully, trying not to say the wrong thing. She didn't know how to answer his question and couldn't think of the right words to say.

He raised an eyebrow, "And your plan was to kill me. I'm not stupid. I watched you trespass into my castle. I had my eyes on you from the moment you stepped foot in my territory. Have you not known that I have absolute control over death? Your abilities are but puny tricks against me. You do have some degree of great skills, I must admit. You're very cunning, I like that a lot. You would make a perfect slave to me."

She gasped at his words, "No! Please just kill me! Please!" She had no control over her tears now.

He laughed darkly, "Oh, my dear mortal, why should I kill you when I could just keep you instead?"

She never intended for this to happen. She regretted ever walking into the damned castle.

She started sobbing. Mannimarco placed a freezing hand on her cheek, locking her eyes with his. He placed his other hand into hers and tightly held it, "Shh, don't you cry, my dear child. I promise I will make good use of you." He leaned in closer and whispered into her ear, sending euphoric shivers cascading through her entire body, "Just submit to me, and I will make this much easier for you." His alluring voice calmed her, only to stir arousal in her. He seemed very affectionate, yet something about him was dangerously foreboding. Her mind kept telling her to escape now.

Her fascination with him was too overwhelming. She knew it was wrong . She couldn't ignore the voices in her head warning her to not surrender to his enticement.

She slowly gained her courage, and with that moment, she finally snapped at him, "No!" She pulled her hand away from his, "I will never be your slave, you monster! I will not let you have control over m-"

He cut her off by forcefully grabbed her throat, crushing her windpipe. He lowered his voice, making it sound more threatening, "You have no say in this, little one! I already have control over you. I gave you a choice in making this easier, but it looks like you want to do things the hard way. You will bend to me and do as I say, whether you like it or not, and maybe, just maybe I might consider keeping you. If not, well then the worst has yet to come."

He threw her onto the stone floor as he stood up. She laid down on the ground unable to move, speak, or catch her breath. He had paralyzed her.

Just then, he raised his staff as black smoke circled around him, then he slammed it onto the floor. Darkness took her. She immediately went unconscious.


	2. Enslaved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, this story may be a bit disturbing to some people. I guess I'm just a twisted person...Lol but seriously, please let me know what you guys think of this!

Evelynn woke up on a small bed in a dark cell. As she sat up, the room started to spin, making her feel nauseous. She sat still to let her eyes adjust. A strong presence of evil filled the room.

She turned her head to find Mannimarco standing in the corner of the dark room. His eyes glowed demonically as he glared down at her.

She took a few deep breaths before finding the courage to speak. "Please let me go. I'm sorry for trespassing into your castle. Just kill me instead! Please don't leave me locked in here-"

"Silence!" He interrupted her. "Begging will not get you out of this. You should know better than that."

He slowly walked towards her and sat beside her on the bed. She quickly moved back. He chuckled in amusement to her reaction.

She tensed up as the icy touch of his hand froze her skin, stroking her beautiful, angular face and long, raven hair. His unsettling eyes studied her with an unreadable expression. He could quite literally feel her soul surging within her. It was painfully tempting for him to hold back from ripping out her soul from her body right at this moment. Not yet. Not now...

"Oh, how impolite of me! I forgot to ask you, what is your name, dear friend?" He asked almost tenderly.

His intimidating presence almost made her forget her own name. "E-Evelynn." She stuttered.

She couldn't help the fact that he was undeniably attractive, for a highly intelligent moving corpse. His divine essence inflamed an unknown feeling within her as he ran his long, almost skeletal fingers through her hair.

"Well Evelynn, you are quite stunning for a human of mixed blood. I usually prefer not to see the beauty in others. I favor you." His words caused a tingling sensation down there.

How did he have this kind of effect on her? He is clearly dead, yet he seems more alive than ever in an indescribable way. The fact that she was this strongly attracted to a corpse disgusted her.

A sly half-smile appeared on his face. His menacing expression made her heart skip a beat. A sigh of desire escaped her.

"Evelynn," The sound of her name in his elegant, alluring voice sent her pulses racing, "You want me, don't you?"

She bit her lip, trying not to make a sound.

"Answer me!" He demanded.

She slowly shook her head in denial. "No." She answered with a whisper.

"Don't you dare lie to me!" He wrapped his hand around her throat, pushing down slightly, but enough to cause her pain. "You desire me, dear one. I know you do. I can see the lust in those sparkly green eyes of yours. I know you want me inside you. Yes, you want me to ravish your little body."

He let go of her throat and ran his thumb across her lips, then unexpectedly pulled her into a kiss. Although she had kissed a boy when she was a little girl, she never had a true kiss, and she certainly didn't expect it to be forced upon by an Altmer lich. His kiss was soft and full of passion. She couldn't resist kissing him back. Her mind went hazy as she became so lost in him.

His hand slowly slid up her inner thigh. He felt her tremble at his touch. Breaking the kiss, she moaned softly as his finger gently stroked her swollen clitoris. He watched her intently, knowing exactly what she was feeling. She cried out as he violently pushed two fingers inside her. The sudden feeling took her breath away.

He ran his other hand through her hair. He grabbed a handful of her hair, then violently pulled her head back. She grimaced with pain.

"You pathetic little mortal!" He growled. "You deny that you want me, yet you are so wet." She groaned as he pushed his fingers in deeper, "You cannot hide it from me. I have claimed you. Whether I keep you or not, you are all mine right now, and I will make you scream!"

He slid his fingers out of her while tightening the grip on her hair, then he threw her down on the bed with force. She tried to sit up, but she felt too weak.

She heard the sound of his heavy robes fall to the stone floor. She started to panic. One by one, he ripped off her dress and undergarments.

She looked over at him to view his slightly decayed body. He had a tall, lithe, yet muscular build. Of course he's a lot less brawny than a particular human warrior, but he was certainly strong.

As her eyes followed down his perfectly sculpted body, she gasped when she caught a glimpse of his long, slim erection. She quickly turned her head. She didn't even want to look at it.

He placed himself on top of her, holding her down forcefully. "No! Leave me alone! Get off of me!" She screamed. Mannimarco laughed as she writhed, kicked, and scratched him, trying her very best to fight him off.

A blast of unknown magicka hit her. Her body froze, unable to move or breathe.

"You're a feisty little one, aren't you? I like your fire. I will certainly enjoy playing with you. Accept my dominance over you, Evelynn. There is no use in trying to fight me. You are helpless and weak."

She desperately tried to catch her breath when she got her movement back in her body. She tried to remain strong, but the tears unwillingly rolled down her face.

"Don't do this to me, please." She pleaded softly.

He wiped her tears away in an affectionate manner. "Relax, Evelynn. The less you fight me, the easier this will be."

The way he spoke to her in his hypnotic, melodious voice intensified the trance he held on her. That arousing tingly feeling down there came back again. A warm feeling spread through her body, as if she was falling for him, but how is it possible that she had these feelings for such a ruthless monster?

She was so mesmerized by the piercing eyes that stared intently into her own. The guilty feeling was immense, but she was incredibly attracted to him. Everything about him captivated her to the core. She couldn't fight it anymore. She craved him.

His elegant hands lightly caressed her body. A jolt of shock expanded throughout her, amazed at how soft and supple his touches were. Her breathing became moans, aching for more. Her heart pounded in her chest like drums on a battlefield. The more he touched her, the more her body yearned for him.

His cold hands moved lower and smoothed along her beautiful legs. She eagerly opened them, inviting him to touch her there, but he had something else in mind.

He kissed her lips sensually again, then moved down to her neck. His icy lips moved lower down her body, her hips, and her inner thighs. The sensation almost made her body numb.

She drew in a sharp inhale when he unexpectedly flicked his tongue over her clitoris, then moved across to kiss her other leg.

He moved back up and gave another light flick over her clitoris, then continued to kiss her other leg, sending her body into convulsions.

She groaned with anticipation, her clitoris throbbing painfully. The sensation was too unbearable. She wanted him inside her. She needed relief.

"Please Mannimarco!" She pleaded in desperation, her voice barely audible in a whisper.

He stopped and looked up at her. "Please what, my dear?" He asked playfully.

She was in such a high state of arousal, it was difficult for her to speak. Tears built up in her eyes.

Taking slow, deep breaths she found her voice, "I need you..."

Mannimarco grinned, sensing the pain in her voice. He pulled her closer to kiss her softly once more, while caressing her face.

He leaned in and whispered into her ear with a low voice, "That's all I needed to hear." His breath on her neck sent a chill to her body, riling her up even more. She shivered as he ran his long, slender fingers along her side.

With one jerk, he violently rammed himself into her, filling her with the contrary of life. She screamed and cried when he tore her virgin membrane. He laughed sadistically, enjoying her cries of pain.

"Shh," He finally calmed her down while stroking her cheek with his thumb. He held still inside her, letting her acclimate to the feeling.

He established a slow rhythm, gently thrusting back and forth. His hands softly brushed against her back. She tried her hardest to keep from moaning, but the pleasure was too irresistable.

The chill of his lifeless body caused her to shiver, feeling as though he would freeze her entirely. The pain didn't go away completely, but it was bearable.

She trembled in his grip as he took her. She submitted herself to him out of fear and lust.

He seduced her for the mere fact that he had complete dominance over her, knowing she had no control over her feelings. He had ridiculed the most intimate act of life.

She felt his divine essence, like she felt before, and it overwhelmed her to get a sense of just how powerful he really is.

His thrusts were harder and deeper. Mannimarco moaned in pleasure as he reached his peak. He held her tightly in his arms, pulling her closer to him as he ejaculated inside her.

His semen burned painfully inside her. She let out a shriek of pain as her insides began to burn like pins and needles. She wondered if it was even semen, considering the fact that he wasn't alive anymore.

An amazing feeling washed over her, and she suddenly ignored the pain and forgot all the questions in her head. Her body finally went over the edge.

She screamed and arched her body in sheer bliss. Tidal waves of pleasure hit her again and again.

Mannimarco held himself inside her as his ejaculation ceased. Her body relaxed and she laid still trying to catch her breath as her orgasm subsided. He brushed his fingers through her hair and chuckled to himself.

"You are an excellent slave after all. I have made my decision to keep you. This is only the beginning. It will be more fun next time. I will satisfy myself with your body repeatedly whenever I please. You will be my precious little whore, and I will be your master. You will obey me, and you will appease my desires. Do you understand me?"

She began to hate him with a burning passion. His degrading remarks angered her to the point where she wasn't thinking clearly. She spat in his face.

The rage in his eyes was enough to strike fear in her. She cried out in agony as he pulled her hair back even harder than before. A strange, burning sensation expanded in her throat, strangling her. She choked and struggled to breathe.

His threatening voice lowered, "You better watch yourself, Evelynn. Don't you dare disrespect me! You will regret it. I will not be so gentle next time. You're going to wish you could slit your own throat. Heed my words, little one. Know who you are dealing with here." He let go of her hair. The excruciating burning sensation in her throat faded. Her breathing came out in short, shallow gasps. Every breath she took felt like daggers in her chest.

"Now...do you understand me?" He asked harshly.

Catching her breath, she managed to answer him with a trembling whisper, "Yes, Mannimarco." 

"That's a good girl." He kissed her forehead and lifted his body off of her. With a tap of his staff on the ground, his robes appeared back on his body.

She feared him with every fiber of her being. She began to cry silently while reciting a prayer to the gods.

"Cry all you want, you pitiful creature. Go ahead, keep praying to your pathethic Divines. They cannot save you from me." Mannimarco scoffed as he walked away.

She heard the cell door close and lock behind her. "Goodnight, my lovely slave." Mannimarco's words brought shame to her, making her feel worthless and humiliated. She would rather end her own life, but she couldn't. His inhumane, triumphant laughter rang through the dark halls and bellowed inside her head.

Evelynn started to sob uncontrollably between intense bouts of nausea until she was dry-heaving. She felt deathly ill. The walls seemed as though they were closing in on her. She felt so alone and empty inside. His disembodied voice and laughter continued to cruelly taunt her, driving her to the brink of madness.

Her life had no more meaning or purpose, but to be used as a whore to the King of Worms. She had always dreamed of being a bard and a hero. All her seventeen years of life she sang, played music, danced, told stories and wrote poems. She wanted to share them with the world. She practiced magic and swordsmanship till her hands felt like they would fall off. She wanted to save people through art, magic, and sword...Those dreams had now burned and withered away.

Evelynn tried so hard to block out his voice and laughter inside her head. She cried herself to sleep in the dark room, stripped of her clothing and dignity, praying and hoping that death would come and take her soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, ladies and gentlemen! So, I decided to end the story here, but if anyone wants this story continued, let me know in the comments and I just might consider it. Until then, feel free to use your own dirty minds to imagine what happens next. ;)


End file.
